Lee and Me
by MetaKnightsGirl
Summary: Where exactly AM I? Am in...no way...Konoha Village! And Rock Lee, The leaf village's handsome devil, is here too! Hi! This is my first story. I'm Etsuko! Leave any suggestions in the comment box. Thanks for reading! PS: I know there are many typos
1. Chapter 1: Where am I?

Lee and Me

Chapter 1: Where exactly AM I?

Etsuko's point of view

I'm what you call normal. Maybe a little hyperactive, but normal. Sort of. I have friends. Yup, and quite a lot of them. Oh, I'm Etsuko Lunkes and I'm 12. So, it started out as as a normal day. Me, being bored out of my mind. My mom, being a neat freak. I, like always, go on my computer to watch Naruto. "BWAAAAAAA YESSS NARUTO IS TURNING FOXXXYYYY!" I yelled. "What now," my mom answered. "No-no-nothing," I stammerd, not showing my joy. "Oh, Etsuko, a tornado is supposd to hit Chicago. It will probably pass over like the other times." "Yeah." I didn't know what I was in for.

Then it started. The tornado, I mean. Whirling us around like a dead fish in a toilet. I ran for shelter in my basement. My mom ran to go get something. Then, in a blink of an eye, the basement started unlatching. "CRAPPITY CRAP CRAPPPP! I DON'T FEEL LIKE DYING TODAYYYY!" I screamed. Then it unlatched. Grabbing my favorite teddy bear, I plummled into the tornado. Squezzing teddy, I whirl. I whirl so fast, I can't feel my legs. I was whirling for 5 minutes "This is it." I whispered to myself. And I was flung out of the tornado.

I always thought it would be cool to fly. But I didn't really want to experiece it this way. No. Not this way. I hit the ground. I fell my strengh fading and my injuries getting worse. "This time, it's really the end." I croaked, as I could barely breath. Then the world darkened and silenced. Only it wasn't night.

I opened my eyes a little bit. My body ached all over. But there, standing before me, was a bright green blur. As my vision focesed, I saw an outline of a kid my age. Man, he had no fashion secence whatsoever. My vision focused again. Could it be...? No, thats impossible. He's from an anime. But... wait, it is! No way! Rock Lee, the leaf village's handsome devil, was standing in frount of me!

"Where...am I?" I questioned Lee. Just to make sure though, I asked " Who are you?" "Why, I am Rock Lee! And you are in the forest right outside the village in the leaves!" "You MUST be JOKING." I rolled my eyes. "How did you find me, anyway, Lee?" "You fell out of the sky" he answered, like it was the most normal thing that has happened. "Here. You must be kinda brusied up. Yea, I can tell. It's almost like you've been training with me out here. I'll take you to the Konoha hospital. Come, let us go! Grab onto my back!" I did what the told me, and he got me the hospital pronto. "Hello, it is Lee. I need your help. Can you attend to this girl, quickly? Please?" asked Rock Lee in a concerenderd, fast voice. "Yes, she looks badly injured. Come quickly, Lee, we haven't any time to lose." said the nurse. And she put me in a comfy bed with soft blankets. They put an IV on me. "You'll need to let her be for 3 days, Lee. Then you can take her out". "Alright" The green boy ansered, looking sad while doing it. And the nurse left, leaving me and Lee.

Lee's point of view

She went to sleep right after, for about three days, just like the doctor said. I stayed beside her the whole time. Well, most of the time. Guy-sensei, the world's best sensei, caught me red-handed taking food from our house. "Lee, what do you think your doing?" asked Guy-sensi, in his deep voice. "W-we-well, I-I am j-just..." Guy-sensi cut me off. "I havent seen you latly, Lee, and it's worring me. You NEVER miss a training, and when I look for you, your nowhere to be seen. What is a boy like you doing sneaking around? It isn't like you." "I am sorry Guy-sensi. But I really must be going". And I ran off to the hospital. "Leeeee! Waaaiiittt! Guy-sensi called. I hollered back, sheding a stream of tears, "I am sorry Guy-sensiiiiii!" I made my way to her hospital room. While eating an apple, I sit, and wait. I sigh. This might take a while for her to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Gang

Lee and Me

Chapter 2: Meeting the gang

Lee's point of view

I watch her. Every part of her. From her glistening hair to her fragile feet, I watch. Man, she's so cute and-I shake my head. A real Shinobi must never show emotions. But, maybe they will make an exeption. Just this once, maybe...Her eyes flutter. Is she waking up? I lean closer. They flutter again. Now I am pretty sure she is waking up. Finally, they open, to reveal her sea blue eyes. She tries to sit up "Unnnnnnnnn" she mumbles and she starts to fall. I catch her. Suddenly, I feel a red tint coming onto my cheeks. That is weird. I only felt like that when I first saw Sakura at the Chunin exams. Etsuko looks at me and smiles, I feel the tint growing bigger. "Thanks" she says calmly. By now, my cheeks are about reaby to explode. "Y-y-your w-welcome" is all I managed to say. I can now see the same tint on her cheeks. We could be getting at something...

Etsuko's point of view

Rock Lee... the leaf village's handsome devil...and when I say handsome, I MEAN HANDSOME. His eyes, full of youthfullness and adventure, to his bowl haircut that is smothered in gel, all the way to his mighty legs. I sure hope he feels the same way about me.

I sit up, felling much better. Actually, I feel perfectly fine. Lee looks at me and tells me "You have been unconsionus for 3 days flat. Do not worry, though. I stayed with you this whole time." He smiles at me. "Now that you are better, you can meet my friends!" I smile back. "Alright, Lee. Let's go." I try to get up, but I still am weak. "Darn it!" I mutter under my breath. "Climb on! Let us go!" replies Busy Brows. I grab onto this green jumpsuit. And we go.

Lee must of been the fastest person I have ever grabbed onto (not like I've grabbed onto/rid on someone before). He got us to the training area was, and, suprisingly, all the genin were there. "Hey Lee! What's up? Were's you been? Who's her?" asked the #1, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja known as Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto still stood, waiting for an answer. "So?" he asked. I could tell how impatient he was in his voice. "Well, Naruto, this is Etsuko and she comes from...er..." He whispered to me "Where do you come from?" I replied "The village hidden in space, Chicago."And she comes from the village hidden in space, Chicago! I was staying with her in the hospital, for she was sick." "She looks fine to me" said Naruto. "Yea, he's actually right for once" added Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. "It's true" said Sasuke. "Well she fell out of the sky! Would it not hurt if YOU fell out of the sky?" Said the angry black haired boy. Man, he looks cute when he's angry. Lee relaxed. "Etsuko, this is Hinata, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. They are my friends and training buddies." He smiled that Lee smile, were his teeth sparkled. "So, your not hooked up with her or anything?" asked Naruto. "N-No, t-thats not it!" Lee said, desperatly fliging his arms. "So, that means..." Naruto giggled. "You want to go out for ramen?"

"NO NARUTOOOO!" yelled Lee.

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE!"

"BECAUSE WHY?"

"BECAUSE I AM TAKING HER OUT!"

"NO WAY! THATS NOT FAIR!"

I but in "Why don't we all go out for ramen?" By now all the rest of the Genin left to train. "Yea sure, why don't we all go? Huh, Lee? Whatda say?" "Okay! Then what are we waiting for? Come on!" cried Lee as he ran off, with me still on his back. "HEYYYY! GET BACK HERE, HEADSTART CHEATER!" hollered Naruto. He darts off to get the ramen.

Lee's point of view

We got there far before Naruto arrived. Me and Etsuko already finished our ramen. Naruto soon came and slurped the ramen in less then 5 minutes. We said our goodbyes and Naruto jumped off. Etsuko asked "Where am I gunna sleep? Do you know a motel of something, Lee?" I could see the worry in her eyes. "You know, you could come over to my place. Guy-sensi is never in, he sleeps at his training place. I will show you the way!" I offered. Her face lit up. "Thank you so much, Lee!" And, just like that, we run off into the sunset.

When we get to the house, I show her around. Kitchen, Living room, ecta. Then we go to my room. I pull out an extra sleeping bag and place it on the floor. Of corse it has to be close to my bed. She gets in and fall almost imediatly to sleep. But I can not sleep. So I watch her toss and turn in her sleep. She even kicks a little. It is at that moment I realize she is perfect for me. She is practicing Tai-jutsu in her sleep! And with that thought, I close my eyes. A moment later, I am fast asleep.

Etsuko's point of view

I wake up. I look to see the leaf village's "green beast", but he isn't there. I get to my feet. I look in the house for a little bit. Still, no sign of him. It suddenly hit me like a bullet. Yes, he must be there! I run off, at the crack of dawn, to the place we first met. To my suprise, I jump above rooftops and go extremely fast. When I get there, I look down from a tree, and, sure enough, Lee is there, training his butt off. I stand and watch. I watch his kicks and punches. I watch him do 200 push-ups on his finger. And I watch him do leaf hurricane. With the crisp movment of his leg, the timing, and the accuracy spot on, it was a sight to see. "Ahh so you like watching Lee train too." said a deep voice behind me. I turn around and sniffle a suprised scream.

"Guy-sensi! You startled me!" I whisper. "Come on, let's go to a place where we can talk." he grabs me and brings me to a clearing. "You're not from around here, are you?" he asks. I reply, simply, "No." "Are you a ninja" he questions. Ahh man! I forgot! I need to become a ninja, otherwise, i'm useless here! He could tell the look of forgetfulness on my face. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's make you a ninja! Now show me the shadow clone jutsu!"I show him, just like he asks. "Wow, you catch on Q-U-I-C-K! Like Lee! Let's go to Iruka's classroom. The school day hasn't started yet, and he's always early."says Guy-sensi. He jumps off. So do I. And now I am ready to become a shinobi!


	3. Chapter 3: Becoming a Shinobi

Lee and Me

Chapter 3: Team Might Guy's New Member?

Etsuko's point of view

I dash to Iruka's class with Guy-sensi. When I finally get there, Irucka was correcting homework. "Hello Guy! Who is this young lady?" he asked. Guy-sensi told him I wanted to become a ninja. "Well, Guy, she needs to take a school year and"-"and how about you make an exception this once and let her become a shinobi. She knows all the materials, Iruka, she knows them well. Just this once? I'm tellin' ya, she's great!" "Well, I know I can't win this one, Guy, you sound persistent. Fine, have it your way. She'll need a written test. She will also need a shadow clone test. Ready, Etsuko?" "Ready!" I answered.

First, the written exam. It was easy, expecially the question "What is the twenty-fifth rule of Shinobi conduct". I turned it in with pride. "Alright, Etsuko, show me a shadow clone jutsu" I created 5 replications. "Very good, very good. Here is your leaf headband. Now, which group should I put you in..."said Iruka. "Why, she can be on Might Guy's team! Hiya!" Guy-sensi cried, in a Guy-ish voice. "Whaaatttt?" me and Iruka said. "Now come on, Etsuko, let's train for the Chunin Exams! It's on in 2 weeks! Tenten doesn't want to do it, so YOU can take her place! Haha! said the very hyped up man. He grabbed me by the arm and jumped out of the window. "Bye, Iruka-sensi!" Iruka replied, with a sweatmark "Goodbye and Good luck! heheh!" Thanks, Irucka-sensi. I'll need it.

I continue to be dragged by Guy-sensi. Then, finally, we go to were Lee was training. Sure enough, he was still there. "Hello Guy-sensi! Etsuko! How do you do?" called Lee. "Etsuko...is that...the..."I but in "Yep, it sure is. The leaf headband, showing that you are now a shinobi! "And she is going to be on our squad for a bit, science Tenten is going away on a VERY long training expedition! How do you like that, Lee?" Guy-sensi said. "Oh, Guy-sensi, I like it a lot!"

"Alright, Etsuko, if your gunna be training with us, you need to meet Neji. He's stubborn, but don't make him your enemy. Undersand?"Guy-sensi told me. "Understood!" I answered. At that moment, Neji walked through the trees. "And who might this person be?" asked Neji in a annoyed tone. "Welllll...Nejiii..she's gunna fill in for Tenten!" Said Lee, a little worried. "And what might her name be?" "My name is Etsuko. Nice to meet you!" I told Neji. "Hmph. Fine. Don't drag me down like Mr. Moron over here" snooted Neji. He waved his head in Lee's direction. "Well i'm going to train." He turned and left. Yessh, what a jerk! I swing around to look at Lee. He seems mad. "Well, let us get back to training" Lee said while gritting his teeth. "Okay!" I said. We did push-ups, situps, kicks, punches, and I learned a new technique. Leaf Hurricane! We worked on that technique for 3 days, until I mastered it. I also taught myself some ninjitsu. Ya know, since we are gunna go into the chunin exams, after all... Anyway, Lee and I worked our butts off. And, I gotta say, I think we are getting to know each other better! That jerk, Neji, trained by himself. Ugh. Sometimes he would come over to bug us. But as long as i'm with Lee, everything will be okay. I hope.


	4. Chapter 4: Conversation at the Shop

Lee and Me

Chapter 4: The Conversation at the Miso Shop

Lee's point of view

I do admit, I'm overjoyed to see her come on my team. We had trained for a while. She had much more youthfull determination then Tenten. Tenten thought youthfull determination was no good! Grrr! Now it is the time for the Chunin exams! Weelll... not exactly. We still have a day. But I know we will do good. I can feel it! She's good at ninjutsu, genjutsu, she's smart, sexy... ooppssss! Did I just say that? Anyway, she is a really great person. She actually believes in me... NEJI! Now, it training time! My favorite time of the day! Yipeeeeee!

We did the usuall, push-ups and situps. I am so hyped up, I did 1,000 push-ups on one finger! "Wow! What a good workout, Guy-sensi!"I praise him. Etsuko agrees. I like it when she agrees with me. "Well, Lee, Etsuko, you both did GREAT!". Guy-sensi flashes us a smile. We return the favor. "I gotta go. You two celebrate for a good training session and the beginning of the Chinin exams"! says Guy-sensi "I won't be with you, but you have Neji..." I scowl. Neji...taking Guy-sensi's place? PUH-LEESE. Neji will NEVER be able to beat Guy-sensi. In anything, Whatsoever. Guy-sensi disappears. I feel my stomach rumble. "Heheheh..." I rub my head. MAN now that was embressing. "Well, Etsuko, let's go get some mochi!" "Alright!" My stomach rumbles again. But she doesn't hear it because we are already off to go get our mochi!

"Mmmmmm! This is the best mochi i've ever had! Not like i've had any before..." Etsuko mumbles (she had food in her mouth). "You mean you have never ate mochi?" I ask.

"Yea"

"Hey, Etsuko?"

"Hmm?"

"Where were you before you came here?"

She turned and stared at her bowl. I know this was a difficult subject for her. "I lived in a place far away. Chicago. It was nice there. I had...a familiy. I...I...left them." "You ran away?" I question her. "No" she answers. "I was...taken by... ummmm... mother nature, I guess." I shot her a puzzled look. "Hahaha! No no, it's not like that. See, a tornado... took me."

I exclaimed "You were caught in a tornado?" She laughed again. "Yes Lee. I was carried here by a tornado. I felt like...like...like I was going to die. Then you came. You saved me Lee." "Heheheh... It was nothing really!" I joked hiding my blushing face. "So... how was your life in your world before the tornado?" "I guess I didn't really explain it to you well, did I? Well... let's see... we had carry-out places, like you. But we didn't have many forests. There were buildings in the place were the forests should be. They were much more modern then these. We have territories, like you. Only they were closer togeher then yours. Well, that's basicly the jist of it." "Cool!". I smile at her. She smiles back. Then she gets serious again. "Lee, I need to tell you something." "Yes?" I say. I can tell the change in her voice. I pretend that my misto was still full. It wasn't. I wanted this conversation to last! "I knew about you... before I came here." "What? How is that possible?" I holler, but not too loud. "I used to read about you... in a book called Naruto."


	5. Chapter 5: Chunin Exams!

Lee and Me

Chapter 5: The first kiss and the chunin exam' start!

Lee's point of view.

"I used to read about you...in a book called Naruto. It was my favorite book. I read when my teacher's wenrn't watching..." Etsuko laughed "And my all-time favorite character...the one that I loved the most...was..." I listen to every word that comes out of her lips. "...was...it was you, Lee." I gasp in a boyish way. "Aoh...m-me?" "Yes Lee, you... and now your sitting in frount of me...it's a dream come true..." She leans closer and closes her eyes. She opens her mouth slightly. This already? But... At that moment, her lips touch mine. At first, I'm dumbfounded. Is this real? Then, her words echo in the back of my head..."it's like a dream come true..." I agree this is a dream come true. So I lean closer. Now I close my eyes. Our heads touch. I gently grab her hand. She tightens the grip on her hand and mouth. Then we release. We both lean back. Ahhh. My eyes are still half closed. "Let us bookmark this spot. This mochi shop." She giggles. "Yes, Lee. Yes we should."

Ahhhhhh. The wonderfullness of youth. I jump home with her next to me. I still need some time to remember what happened. Luckly, it didn't take very long. We arrived at the house and went to bed quickly. "Tonight" was the thought in my head as I went to sleep. It should have been "Chunin exams"

Etsuko's point of view

I wake up in the morning to find myself not worring about the Chunin exams. "Good Morning, Etsuko. Are you ready for the Chinin exams?" asked a fermilier voice. I turn to see Lee making pancakes. "Mmmm, Lee... that smells good!". I sniff the air again. "Well...this is our breakfest. So eat up! We have a very big day ahead of us!" announces Rock Lee. So I eat. They are great. Maybe the best pancakes I've ever had. After we finish, we go outside. To our surprise, Neji was waiting outside with Guy-sensi. "Your late, Lee, Etsuko. Come on, dunces. Let's go." Neji walked away. Ughh, we have to be in the Chunin exams with snob? Gosh, that sucks. I fallow Guy-sensi, me and Lee standing next to eachother, talking about the Chunin exams. "I am very excited. Are you?" Lee asks. "Why wouldn't I? This will be SOO much fun! And maybe we can become a Chunin!" Lee answers "I know! I hope I will become a Chunin!" And then we arrive to a building. It's colassal. "Here it is, kids! I'll be going now, good luck!" says guy-sensi as he dissapears. We step inside.

Wow, what a BIG building. We walk up to room 301. Waiting for us are two boys. "Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Lee. "I'm here to keep dunces like you away from the Chunin exams!" And the first boy punched Lee and it caught him by suprise.. I helped him up. "Lee, let's go. We are only on the second floor." "Huh?!" "You heard me. Come on, let's go to the THIRD floor."I say "Figured it out, huh? Smart!" He allowed us to go to the third floor. "How did you know that?"asks Lee. "I read, remember?" "Ohhh yes! I had forgotten." Lee admits. And we walk to the third floor.

Lee's point of view

Neji, Etsuko, and I walk inside room 301. We see a bunch of Genin. It is so creepy. Our team quickly takes a seat. Then, out of nowhere, Naruto comes in. "I'm gunna win this thing! YOU JUST WATCH!" "Naruto, shut up!" Saskue mutters. Sakura nods in aggreement. Then the other Genin come, obivioulsy not knowing about everyone in the crowd. A fight breaks out between nerd ninja #9(kabuto) and this wierd man from the hidden sound. The person from the first exam breaks up the fight. "What is with his face?"I whisper to Etsuko. She whispers back "Wait till you see his head." "Alright everyone. There are NO questions in this conversation. If you are caught cheating, you get minus one point. If you get caught cheating three times, you and your teamates will leave this exam. Unnderstand?" Most of the poeple nodded thier heads. He passes out a test titled "Chunin exams part 1". Wha-what? This test... it is... it is...IMPOSSIBLEY HARD!

I sit, trying to remember what I just read. What?! How can someone figure this out? "Lee." I hear a whisper. "Lee!" There it is again. "Look up. Adjust your headband if you can see it." So I look up. And I see a mirror, reflecting answers! I turn to see Etsuko, useing chalkra strings to contoll the mirror's movements. So I write down all the answers that are reflected. Exept for the tenth, because that will be announced. Thank you, Etsuko. I really do owe you one!

She copied the answers after mine. There, all done. Man, still thirty minutes? Well... I guess I will be waiting...zzzzZZZZZzzzz...zzzzzzZZZZZZzzzz..."ALRIGHT! TIME'S UP!" "hu-huh?" I bolted awake, drool still on my mouth. "Ready for the tenth question?" A chourus of "Yep and Yeah!" arose. "This question...depends on your shinobi path! If you raise your hand now, you can try next year! If not...well...it's your future!" announced the scared-faced man. "Don't..." I turn to see Etsuko smiling at me. "Don't raise you hand, Lee. Naruto will talk...NOW" Etsuko whispers. "I DON'T CARE! I HAVE A DREAM AND THAT DREAM WILL BE REALITY! I WILL NEVER BACK DOWN! screams Naruto. I raise my eybrow. Etsuko laughs. "For the tenth question... all of you..." I gulp. "Pass :)" "Told you so." She smiles at me. I, while blushing, smile back. Suddenly, a woman comes in. "I AM YOUR CONSTRUCTOR FOR THE CHUNIN EXAMS PART 2! NOW, LET'S GO!" she hollered. Me and Etsuko stare at eachother. Then, we finally jump off. Just like the others.


	6. Chapter 6: Chunin Exams! Part 2!

Lee and Me

Chapter 6: The Chunin exams part 2!

Lee's point of view

We run off with the second Chunin exam teacher. Quite a long stroll, actually. It look a while, but finally arrived at...the forest? I look around. Yep, definatly a forest. The instructer looks at us. "I'm Anko and this is where you start. You spend five days in the forest of dreath..." She points to the forest. I shiver. Etsuko does, too. "and you get a scroll. Well, to start off with. The goal is to collect the heaven AND earth scroll. In the beggining, you will get one of eaither one. Then, fight, and take the other scroll you need. Here are forms you have to sign to say...stuff likeee..."If I die, Konoha will not press charges." Well, here they are" She passes them out. I take one and quickly sign my name on it, while, Etsuko does not. She just looks at it. "It is okay, Etsuko" I whisper. She looks up. "I will protect you with my life!" She gives me teary eyes. Then she hugs me, unexpectedly. "Oh, Lee!" I close m eyes and hug her back.

When we finish our awesome moment, Etsuko quickly fills out her sheet. Me, Neji, and Etsuko go and turn ours in. We get the heaven scroll. "Wow! That is one heck of a he-" I shout. Neji covers my mouth. "Lee! What the heck do you think your saying? We don't tell what type of scroll we get!" OHHH! "Alright" I whisper. We go to our starting gate. "READY...GO!" We dart off.

"Lee! Etsuko! Slow down! We need to save our strengh for the battlefeild!" ordered Neji. "He has a point, Etsuko. Let's slow down." I tell her. "Right" she answers. "Let's work on getting supplies for tonight. Then, when the sun sets, we make our move. Got it, dunces?" "Yep" me and Etsuko reply. We gather food. Then the sun starts setting. "Alright. Ready?" Neji asks. "Yes, I am ready to go!" I answer, my eyes going a blaze. Neji sweatmarks. "Ummmm...Okay... We will meet back here at sunrise. Come on Lee, Etsuko, let's go!" Then we dart off into the falling sun.

I run, for I am away from Neji and Etsuko. Suddenly, I stop as a gust of wind blows. Leaves fall from trees. I spot a couple leaves falling. If catch all of them, Etsuko will be mine! My arms lash out, grabbing leaves. I spot a squirrl. How cute...wait a minute...what is on it's back...A PAPERBOMB?! I quickly rip off the exploding paperbomb. "Sqeak!" The squirrl rubbed his cheek on my legs. I pat him on his head. The squirrl tugs on my jumpsuit. "SQUEAK!" "What sis wrong? You want me to fallow you?"I ask. The squirrl nods then darts off. I fallow it.

I dart after the squrill. "Wow, you are fast for a little squirrl." It doesn't answer. What is so bad? Is someone hurt? I can nott use medical jutsu, you know" I tell the squrill. "Actually, I can not use any kind of ninjutsu." The squirrl stops, turns it's head, and stares. I laugh and give it is thumb's up. "Do not worry. I use taijutsu! And I am nearly un beatable! Like I said before, you do not need to worry! I can-I mean I will save the person you want me to!" The squirrl looks at me again, only it looks realived. "Squeak..." "Hahahah! Sqeak to you too!" We start up again, jumping through the woods. "Hand over the scroll, little girl, and I won't kill you!"says a mysterious person, sounding like the sound ninja "Yaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Get away!" cried a cry. I knew that voice very well. "Hurry up, squirrl, we have to save my friend!" I yell. Hang in there...Etsuko...


End file.
